Galaxia Reborn
by TakiraSilvermoon
Summary: after an accident at the shopping district in Tokyo. Serena is visited by Sailor Galaxia's child form to allow her to be reborn as her child. But the other scouts don't agree to it and turn against Serena. *Haitus/On hold
1. The Accident

**Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon and the scouts. Naoko Takeuchi/Kodan SHADA LTD/TV Ashai/Toei Animation owns them. Also Sailor Ryo-Ohki has let me take over this story. She is also going to be helping me as well. Enjoy!**

** Chapter One: Tragedy Strikes and a Miracle**

"This store is so crowded today," Serena Tsukino said looking at the dress on the clothing rack, "Who would've thought that the whole city of Tokyo would be here?"

"Yeah," Sakura Matsumoto said. The girl was tall and slim with long black hair done in four buns on the sides of her head. She had bright hazel-brown eyes.

"I hope that the sale doesn't be over by the time we get out this store, we could go to the arcade after we get done shopping…I want to see the green eyed hottie again."

"Can we go please?" Kiyomi asked looking at her future mother, "I want to go play the Sailor V game." Kiyomi has short black hair done in a ponytail with crystal blue eyes. She had come from the future to train just like Rini did. Serena smiled at the chibi sailor.

"Sure, that'll be fun to do!" she said, "Now come on before the other stores close up for the day."

"Hold on," Sakura said as she pulled out her cell phone to check the time, "Oh we have just enough time to finish looking around here." The happiness was broken as the doors to the store were opened and a guy dressed in black wearing a stocking over his face came in carrying a gun.

"This is a hold up!" The guy said as he aimed the gun at the cashier, "Fill this bag up with all of the money!" The cashier obeyed the guy and started to put the money in the bag. The guy walked around looking at the people who were cringing in fear hoping that they did not get shot or hurt. He stopped in front of Sakura, Serena, and Kiyomi. He smiled.

"Well isn't this convenient!" the guy said as he grabbed Kiyomi and held the gun to her head, "If anyone makes a sound this little cutie pie gets a hole in her head!"

"Please let her go!" Serena said as tears streaked down her face, "She's just a child, take me instead!" The guy pushed Serena down to the floor and scowled.

"Shut up and get back on the ground with the rest of the people!"

"No!" Serena cried as she remained in front of the guy, "I am not going anywhere until you let Kiyomi go!" The guy aimed the gun at Serena.

"I'm giving you until the count of three to get back down on the ground!" he said glaring at her, "One…two…" Serena remained in her spot as the guy counted to three.

"I'm asking you now let her go!"

"Three!" The guy cried as he pulled the trigger. Serena was struck in the chest and she fell to the ground. The guy threw Kiyomi to the ground and ran off carrying the bag of money.

"Oh my god Serena!" Sakura cried as she ran over to her friend, "Please hang on and don't die!" Kiyomi started to cry.

"Mommy I'm so sorry that I caused this!" she said, "Please be ok!" An ambulance came to the crossroads shopping district. The attendants placed Serena on the stretcher attaching IV and Oxygen lines to her.

When the ambulance arrived at the Crossroads General Hospital, The doctors worked on Serena.

"Her heart rate is weakening; I need an oxygen line Stat!" The doctor said, "We can't lose her!" The heart monitor was beeping slowly until a high pitched beep was heard throughout the room.

"We lost her," The doctor said putting a white sheet over Serena' lifeless body.

Darkness.

Serena held her hands out in front of her face, but it was too dark to see her fingers. She looked around, but it was as if she was in a black hole-nothing filled the surrounding emptiness she reached out, but cold air slid between her fingers.

Where was she?

A small golden blonde girl suddenly appeared in front of her. Her blue eyes lit up when she seen Serena.

"You must go back Sailor Moon," The golden blonde child said as she walked towards Serena, "And you must take me back with you."

Serena started to breathe heavily. The child wanted to come with her. "Who are you and how do you know that I'm Sailor Moon!" she said. The child didn't answer she only touched Serena's stomach and started to glow white.

"I will be reborn again, so you're going to be my mother." The child disappeared.

A voice echoed through her mind it sounded like the doctor. She turned and ran towards the light and then disappeared.

"I think she's coming around!" The doctor said as Serena's heartbeat got stronger, "She's alive!" Serena's eyes fluttered open and she looked around. In the window of the door were the scouts all smiling happily with tears in their eyes.

"It's a miracle!" The doctor said, "Nurse bandage her up and take her to an available room."

"Yes doctor." The nurse said as she bandaged Serena up.

"Serena!" Serena woke up and smiled at her friends. She tried to sit up but it was too painful to move.

"Hi everyone." She whispered.

"Were so glad that you're alright!" Mina said, "You had us so worried!"

Serena giggled. "I maybe a crybaby but I'm tough!"

"Hey why don't we leave Serena and Darien alone for a while?" Michelle said, "Come on let's give them some privacy."

"Alright." The scouts said leaving the room.

"Are you alright?" Darien asked, "Does it hurt?"

"Not too badly." Serena said softly as she looked at the way Darien's eyes were full of concern and worry, "I love you."

Darien smiled. "And I love you too my meatball head." A few seconds later they kissed.

A few weeks later Serena got to come home her injuries were half way healed and the doctors expected her to make a full recovery.

Serena was asleep in her room when she heard the window open up and then a sudden wind blew into the room making Serena wake up. In front of her was a woman dressed in white carrying a tiny crystal.

"Who are you?" Serena asked looking at the woman in front of her, "I demand to know who you are."

The woman smiled. "You should know me already Sailor Moon…" she said, "I was the one who sent you and your friends back to Earth after you defeated Galaxia."

Serena recognized the woman and gasped. "Sailor Chaos what are you doing here!"

Sailor Chaos smiled and looked at Serena. "I am here to give you great news." She said, "You have been chosen by Galaxia to be the one to have her be reborn as a human." Serena then remembered the dream she had a few weeks ago when she was in the hospital.

"You mean me!" she cried, "But it was only a dream!"

Sailor Chaos looked at Serena.

"It wasn't a dream," she said, "Galaxia wants you to be her mother since you saved her from being consumed by the hatred and jealousy."

Serena thought for a moment. "But I'll change the future if I do this!" She said, "I already have Kiyomi and Rini!"

"Serenity you have to do this." Sailor Chaos said, "Or else she'll go back into the cauldron and be reborn as Sailor Galaxia again. She'll be evil."

Serena bit her lip. "Ok fine," she said, "I'll do it!" Sailor Chaos smiled.

"I knew that you would." She said, "Serenity take good care of Galaxia."

Serena smiled. "Don't worry I will." She said, "I promise!" Sailor Chaos disappeared after telling her when Galaxia would appear, and what Serena would have to do when Galaxia was born.

The scouts all were at the temple talking about the message that Sailor Chaos had sent Serena. They all didn't understand why Galaxia chose Serena to be her mother and not find someone on earth to do it.

"I think she is going to set a trap for you Serena," Amara said looking at her friend, "What if she double crosses you when she's older and kills you?"

Serena glared at Amara.

"I'm sure that Galaxia won't do that!" she said angrily, "I can sense that this little life inside me will not do that."

"Serena you have to find it a bit strange that Galaxia wants you to do this when she tried to take your star seed…" Michelle said, "I mean she was evil and it can be dangerous to trust her…"

"I don't believe this!" Serena cried as she stood up, "Is this how you all treat me when I make a good decision!"

"We think that you should get rid of Galaxia's star seed before it's too late," Setsuna said, "You don't want the future of crystal Tokyo changed do you I mean do you want Kiyomi and Rini to be thrown out of existence?"

Serena sighed. "You're right but I can feel that Galaxia isn't evil she is on our side I just know it!" she said, "I can't kill her either…I do not wish for an innocent baby's life to die because everyone else thinks she is evil…"

"That is why we think that you are not fit to rule over the Earth in the future!" Amara said standing up, "We won't allow it! You have risked the lives of the planet long enough!"

Michelle nodded. "All of us have agreed that we don't want you to rule over Crystal Tokyo!"

Serena focused teary eyes on her so-called friends.

"Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina you guys really think that?" she said, "You are all not my friends!" With that Serena stormed out the temple crying loudly. She had never guessed that her friends would betray her like that. She couldn't take it anymore she had to do the only thing that she could and that was to leave Tokyo forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Galaxia Reborn

Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Sailor Moon or any anime I may use. I hope u enjoy!

Serena had run blindly through the park and now found herself standing at the front door of Sakura's house. It took her a moment to realize where she was and collect her thoughts. She laughed to herself, realizing that she _did _have to be here to collect Kiyomi and Rini. Just then the front door opened with a very concerned looking Sakura standing in front of her.

"Serena, what on earth is the matter! You look a wreck. Never mind, come in." Sakura exclaimed in a rush, pulling her best friend inside. Sitting her friend down on the couch, Sakura sat down as well, facing her best friend. "Now I know you just came from Rei's temple, so I'm guessing that something pretty drastic happened."

"Sakura, I would love to tell you, but..." Serena started.

"You'd like to tell me that you are the super hero, Sailor Moon. I already know Serena. I have known for a couple of years now." Sakura stated bluntly.

"You know?! But how Sakura?" Serena asked visibly shocked. She knew for sure that she hadn't told the girl in front of her.

"I came running through the park entrance when you transformed one morning. Now what is bothering you so much Serena? You don't get this upset so easily." Sakura replied seriously. Serena smiled weakly, feeling a little guilty for doubting Sakura for even a moment. After all, didn't she tell her friend things she didn't tell her now ex-friends?

"Well, as you know Sakura, I went up to Rei's temple to tell everyone something." Serena started. She then told Sakura; about the dream in the hospital, the visit from Sailor Chaos and about the traitorous behavior of her so called friends. "So you see Sakura, that's why Darien, the girls and I have to leave Tokyo." Serena replied with a sniffle. 

She looked up at Sakura and was shocked at what she saw. Sakura wasn't only seething in anger, there was a bright symbol in the middle of her forehead. It was the symbol of the sun; something she had never expected to see. She smirked as she momentarily felt sorry for her former friends. When Sakura got this angry, the price for stupidity was not far behind if she was pushed any further.

"Yes Serena, I'm a sailor scout; Sailor Sun...and your sister from the Silver Millennium." Sakura stated and watched as sudden confusion appeared on Serena's face. "Go do what you must Serena. We can keep in touch with these. These are electronic writing pads you simply write on. Ami isn't the only one who knows how to work and program computers!"

"Sakura, you're the best friend...sister a girl could ask for! I better get going, Darien should be home soon." Serena exclaimed as she turned her head towards the bedrooms and saw Kiyomi and Rini watching her. "Have you two been listening the whole time?!"

"Yes mama, and I'm glad we did. Those bad women are our enemies now, for what they did to you." Kiyomi stated firmly. Serena had to smile to herself. The little girl had felt so guilty about her mother being shot that Kiyomi had stayed close to Serena as much as she could. It had taken a huge amount of patience and reasoning, from both herself and Darien to reassure Kiyomi that everything was fine now. The little girl had become so protective of her mother. So much like her father.

"Don't learn to hate others Kiyomi. It isn't worth it. Now, I think we better get home before your father starts to worry." Serena replied gently as she stood up. 

"I'm walking you home, in case we happen to come across any of your former friends. I don't trust them anymore." Sakura replied as she stood up and walked to the door with her friend/sister and the two little girls.

They had gone two blocks when they noticed Michiru and Haruka across the street. But by the time the two outers had turned around the group of four had disappeared around a corner. When they finally reached Serena's front yard, they noticed Darien just getting out of his car. Rini and Kiyomi ran over to greet their father. When he looked over at Serena, he noticed the forlorn and angry expressions on Serena and Sakura's faces.

"Serena, Sakura, what's wrong?" Darien asked, coming up to the two young women.

"Let's just say a certain eight women are no longer friends. Listen Serena, I should get going. Keep in touch alright?! Oh, and the little SS button on your writing pad means Scramble Sequence." Sakura advised, giving her best friend a tight hug before turning to leave. 

"Serena, what's did she mean? I thought you would be happy after telling your friends the good news." Darien replied, hoping to get the rest of his answer. Serena had told him about her dream and that she was now pregnant with Galaxia.

"Oh Darien, I thought my friends would be happy for me. But I guess I was wrong. They think I'm not fit to be the future queen. Uranus went so far to say that they don't want me in the future if I don't get rid of this child. How can they even suggest that!! Who needs friends like that; those traitors!" Serena exclaimed, determined not to cry over the situation any more. She had done enough of that. She and Darien walked into their house and sat down on the couch, followed by the girls

"I can't believe they would stoop so low Serena. Well, you won't have to deal with them for much longer. I got the promotion and we will be moving to Strawberry, California soon. We can leave tomorrow if you wish. All I have to do is let my boss know and we can start packing. One of his private jets is going there tomorrow and we can be on it." Darien exclaimed, very angry that the inner and outer scouts had turned their backs on their leader.

"Alright Darien, the girls and I will start packing right now." Serena answered as she stood up and headed for the bedroom. Darien immediately called his boss and told him the situation. Mr. Manson was more than glad to help his promising employee out. There would be a large, well furnished house ready for Darien's arrival. Serena phoned Sakura to tell her what was going on; not really wanting to leave her newly found sister like this.

Two days later Darien, Serena and the girls all arrived at the Lake Tahoe International Airport and were greeted by Mr. Manson and his wife as they entered the terminal from the docking ramp. Mrs. Manson immediately saw Serena's nervousness and immediately went to the girl's side.

(AN- There is a airport aty Lake Tahoe that flies from n to many different airports. Also Strawberry is in the Mountains above Lake Tahoe. Its in the elevation between 6000 n 9000 elevation. My sister, brother in law and their family lives there)

"Hello, you must be Serena Chiba. I'm Maria Manson, and welcome to Lake Tahoe And who are these two lovely young ladies?" Maria replied softly and bent down to greet the girls.

"This is Rini and Kiyomi." Serena introduced. 

"Well it's very nice to meet the two of you." Maria stated and stood up. "And you must be Darien."

"Yes I am. Nice to meet you ma'am." Darien replied bowing slightly and shaking Maria's hand. 

"Please, just Maria will be fine, all of you." Maria smiled. 

"I almost forgot, there was some fire damage done to your new home, so you will be staying with us until it has been repaired." Frank Manson replied just as his phone rang. He answered and listened carefully, chuckling at the end of the call.

"I take it that was Alexandra and she's dealt with a problem at the factory?" Maria replied more than asked.

"Let's just say that Alex got the situation under control and the poor man who attempted the crime is squealing like a pig." Frank answered, chuckling. "She should be on her way home now, and so should we. Darien, you and I will head over to the office to give you a quick tour, after we drop our wives and the girls off at home."

Forty-five minutes later, the car pulled into a driveway and passed huge ranch type home. As they all climbed out of the car, Mr. Manson saw Alex's jeep in garage and looked around.

"_**ALEX**_." Frank called out.

"I'll be right down dad. I'm in the barn" A few minutes later, they heard a thump and Alex walked out, dusting off her overalls.

"Didn't use the ladder did you." Maria quipped.

"Nope. Quicker to jump." Alex joked.

"Anyways Alex, this is Darien Chiba, his wife Serena and her two cousins, Rini and Kiyomi. Will you help your mom with the suitcases? Darien and I are going in to take a quick tour of the business." Frank chuckled as he introduced his daughter to the young family.

"Nice to meet you." Alex replied, shaking Darien's hand firmly. She was a little more gentle shaking Serena's and she smiled at the two little girls. 

Serena could feel a strong aura coming off this friendly and very tall girl. Alex was about 5' 10" with a strong build. She had light brown eyes and darker brown hair. When she smiled, the expression seemed to envelop everyone around her. What amazed Serena was when Alex picked up three of the heavier bags and moved towards the house. Those were heavy bags!

"Alex is a very strong girl. She is as gentle as a kitten." Marie quickly supplied, seeing Serena and Darien's expressions. "Just don't hurt someone she cares for." The two looked at each other and nodded, passing an agreement to each other. Soon they started to unpack and each one wondered what its going to be like in this new home...

In a very darken place, a shadow sat upon the throne, staring out into the glass, smirking.

"Soon my time of revial will come and I will get what rightfully belongs to me..." the voice stated, "What should of been mine over a 1000 years ago..." A hideous laugh rang out of the void.

Authors Note- Ok. Yes I know this was WAY long for all of you faithful readers to wait but you know what, I have a good excuse. Yes, I know u probably don't want to hear it but please you must understand. I was in a very bad accident on a job this summer and I almost was paralized and now I cannot do much due to the injury plus the stupid idgjits are refusing to pay for the 'damages' done and my insureance isnt going to pay for it. Life sucks that way I guess. Anyways heres chapter 3 of Galaxia reborn and I want to send my thanks and credit for helping and all to Sangocourage. Deeply from my heart thank you so much for helping me with this. Shes saids that she going to help me and I hope in the future that u all read her fics. They're awesome. Domo-Arigatou Sangoscourage! ;-) Please review. We'll try to get the next chapter out soon but please be paient. I hope to hear and see a lot of reviews.

Domo-Arigatou

Carrie


	3. Chapter 3

Galaxia Reborn

Chapter Three

Ever since Darien and Serena had left a week ago, Sakura had made it a point to try and to avoid the scouts as best she could. The very idea of being around them, sickened her. She had either ignored or glared at them when she wasn't able to avoid the traitors. A few times she had walked by them and heard a few of them bad mouthing Serena; especially that Rei girl. Oh how she would like to slap that girl around. Right now, Sakura just wanted to sit and relax for a few minutes before she headed the rest of the way home through the park.

"Alright let's see if I have any messages from you Serena." Sakura said to herself quietly as she took out her writing pad and pressed to messages received button. She smiled as a message with a little bunny's head flashed on to the screen. She carefully read the lengthy message before touching the Scramble Sequence button. "Good for you Serena. I'm glad you've made a new friend already." She stood and gathered her things. The next thing she heard made her cringe.

"Can you believe that baka! She just up and left us! When I see her again, I'll..." Rei started.

"Just give it a rest Rei. She'll come back when she realizes we're right." Minako replied, trying to get the tension out of the air.

"Yes Rei. Serena will cool down and come home soon." Ami reassured. "Hey isn't that Sakura Matsumoto, the girl Serena sometimes hangs out with?"

"Yeah it is..Maybe she can tell us where Serena is. Hey Sakura, wait a minute. We want to talk to you." Lita called out as she headed towards Sakura with the others quickly following her.

'Oh great this is all I need.' Sakura thought to herself. She straightened and started walking towards her home.

"Please stop Sakura. We just want to talk to you for a minute." Mina called out as they got close to the frustrated girl.

"What do you want. I'm busy." Sakura snapped.

"Have you seen Serena lately." Ami asked politely.

"No I haven't." Sakura replied.

"Do you know where she is." Mina asked in the same tone as Mina.

"Yes, I do." Sakura answered, growling a bit.

"Well, spit it out. Where is the baka Atama!" Rei snapped impatiently.

"That is none of your business!" Sakura snapped as she started to glow with anger.

"I think it is. That lazy, good for nothing bouzo ran away and needs to be set..." Rei snapped back.

Michiru and Haruka gasped at Rei's harsh words. Since they were able to see Sakura's face a little better, they noticed a glowing sigil on Sakura's forehead. They took an involuntary step back as Sakura whirled around. They recognized the sigil; the sun.

**SLAP!!**

Rei stumbled back and Lita quickly caught her, glaring at Sakura. Lita knew that Sakura had acted out of self defense for Serena, but she didn't have to hit Rei that hard.

"You watch your mouth Hino. You are talking about my best friend and sister who is the kindest, sweetest and most loving person I've ever known. She's told me of how you've been treating her, her so called friend!" Sakura snarled.

"Oh yeah, we've known Serena for five years. So tell me, miss perfect, how long have _**you**_ known Serena, hmm!?" Rei demanded arrogantly as she strutted up to Sakura again.

"I've known my friend and sister since we were both four years old. You do the math, _priestess._ So yes, I do know Serena very well." Sakura answered, trying to calm down.

"Wait, you said Serena's your sister. She doesn't have a sister. Only a little brother, Sammy." Ami proclaimed.

"She was my younger twin sister in the Silver Millennium. I was born five minutes before her. And before you..." Sakura answered but stopped as they noticed a glowing ball of white light descending towards them. As Queen Serenity appeared before them, another figure appeared beside her.

"Queen Serenity." they all exclaimed and immediately knelt, except for Sakura, who quickly curtseyed to her mother.

"Father." Setsuna gasped.

"Daughter, I know you are angry with the scouts. So am I but losing your temper will not do any good." Queen Serenity.

"Yes mother." Sakura replied as she transformed into her princess form, complete with her traditional princess dress of a soft off white color and a graceful bow on her chest, much like her mother's.

"Scouts I am very discouraged at your behavior towards Serenity. What my daughter told you was the truth. Galaxia has made the right decision of choosing Serena to be her mother." Queen Serenity stated firmly.

"With all due respect your Majesty, Serena is jepardizing the future of Crystal Tokyo." Haruka replied firmly.

"That is where you are wrong Haruka.It is your own blindness and selfish needs that have changed the future, in a small way. My daughter's life will go on as planned." Queen Serenity stated in a stern, commanding way.

"I am going to break one of my own rules, just this once and show you all what would have happened if princess Serenity hadn't accepted Galaxia's star seed." Lord Cronos stated firmly. He waved his own time staff in the air, causing a time screen to appear.

The things that all the scouts saw next, horrified them. What the saw was a young, golden haired child being physically and emotionally abused as she grew. As she reached the age of ten, she was finally taken away from the couple and sent to an orphanage. But the damage had already been done as they heard an angry looking young Galaxia murmur.

"_I had the chance for a happy life but it was taken away from me. The world will pay!"_

With another wave of the lord's staff, the screen disappeared and the two dieties watched as realization dawned on the scouts' faces and they began to hang their heads in shame.

"I see you finally have realized your error in judgement. The future may change back to the way it was meant to be. That all depends on Serenity's decisions and your choices in the future. Now I must leave. I have stayed here long enough." queen Serenity replied and turned to leave.

"Your Majesty, if I may ask. Is Serena alright?" Mina asked softly, not looking up.

"She is still hurting from what all of you have done to her, but she is moving on with her life." queen Serenity answered and disappeared.

"I hope you are all satisfied, now that you actually understand the truth. And Rei, Serena did not run away. Darien got the promotion he was hoping for at work. It required him to move. Ami, don't try to trace my sister's where abouts. I have made sure that you will be unable to find her." Sakura stated. She turned and quickly left before the scouts could say anything else.

"What have we done. She came to us with this and we let her down. We even suggested that she get rid of the baby." Lita replied softly. The rest just nodded softly before turning for home.\

* * *

The shadow smirked in the darkness as it sat upon its throne.

"Brim!" the voice called out as a red hair lacky appeared.

"You called M'lord?" she asked, kneeling and placing a hand over her heart.

"Indeed I did Brim. I have a special job I need you to do for me." the shadow stated.

"Aye?"

"For part of our mission to succeed, I need to find the Sacred Seed of the Spirit." the shadow started.

"Sacred Seed, M'Lord?" Brim asked confused.

"You will know that later. Right now I want you to go to that pathetic planet Earth. Tokyo, Japan to be more precise and do some investigating for me. I refuse to make the same mistakes Beryl, Metallia or any of the others have done. I must have what I desire.

"As you wish my lord. I will have the Sacred Seed for you soon." Brim answered quickly.

"I certainly hope so Brim. Failure is not an option.

* * *

End of chapter 3. I hope you all like it. I know its short but it will do. Anyways, I will not post another chapter until I get at least 5 or 6 reviews. S o PLZ review and also thanxs again to Sangoscourage. Shes a excellent writer and you really need to go read her stories they're awesome!

Sayain46


	4. Chapter 4

Ge others belong to my best friend, alaxia Reborn

Chapter 4

AN- I dont own any of the Sailor Moon characters. The other soilderfs or any belongs to me and SangosCourage. ENJOY!?

Over the next two weeks, the Chiba family got to know the Mansons very well; especially Alex. They saw that she was a loving and good natured and had become a good friend to them. They had also come to meet and know the Manson's younger, adopted daughter, Helena. The young girl had gone through many operations to correct a lame foot and had been away at a camp for rehabilition after her last surgery. Helena had been a little shy around the Chibas at first but soon found them to be nice people.

At Helena's welcome home party, Serena learned from Maria,that it was soon going to be Alex's birthday and immediately wanted to throw a party for her new friend.She talked it over with Darien and he readily agreed with her plans. Maria would handle the invitations since she knew all of Alex's friends. Rini, Helena and Kiyomi insisted on making the decorations as they thought that Alex wold like them.

Everything was made ready without Alex being the wiser and the special day dawned bright and sunny. Maria heard her daughter get up and started to make Alex's favorite breakfast, raspberry and blueberry pancakes.

"Mornin' everyone." Alex greeted the others. "Guess I slept in if everyone's up before me. Alex was known to be up before the sun most of the time.

"Good morning Alex." everyone chimed in together. Maria handed her daughter the mug of coffee she just poured.

"Happy birthday Alex." Helena replied happily as she came over and hugged her sister. The others echoed their birthday greeting.

"Thanks everyone." Alex grinned, hugging her sister. "What's on for today?"

"Well, I think after breakfast, Rini, Kiyomi and Helena would like to go see that art show for kids at the rec center." Maria stated. Alex looked at the three young girls who nodded eagerly.

"Alright, I guess I wouldn't mind seeing that myself." Alex replied, grinning. Kiyomi, Rini and Helena cheered.

After Alex and the girls left for the craft show, everyone went about getting the house and back yard ready for the party. When the three returned after lunch, the birthday girl was very surprised to see the yard decorated with balloon, streamers and a large HAPPY BIRTHDAY banner.

"What's going on here?" Alex asked, even though she had a pretty idea.

"You've been such a great friend over the last couple of weeks that Darien and I wanted to give you a birthday party. So that's what all of us have been planning for the last week." Serena replied, coming over to Alex's jeep. She watched as her friend's eyes misted over a little and smiled gently, knowing that this was Alex's soft side. The girl cared more about giving that getting.

"Serena's right. We are looking for good friends like you Alex. We need to talk to you in private." Darien commented.

"If you will excuse me, I think three little girls need to have an afternoon sleep if they plan to stay awake for the party." Maria stated as she came over. Three whines sounded, and the mother/"cousin" looked sternly at their charges.

"Why don't I lie down with you three. I'm a lie tuckered out myself." Alex suggested as she let out a fake yawn and winked at Serena and Darien. They understood the hidden message and smiled. Forty-five minutes later, Serena went upstairs to see what was taking Alex so long to come back down. She had to smile at the scene in front of her; one large body surrounded by three little ones.

"Alex, we need you downstairs." Serena replied quietly as to not wake up the other three on the bed.

"Hmm, what? Oh right, guess I was a little tired after all." Alex quietly answered as she carefully got off the bed and covered the three girls up again. Arriving downstairs, she told her mother that she was going to show Serena and Darien the back of the property where they hadn't been before.

"Ok, Serena, what do you guys want to tell me?" Alex asked once they were there..

"Have you ever hear of Sailor Moon Alex?

"A little, why? Alex answered.

"Well, we both felt a strong energy coming from you. We think you may be a sailor senshi of some kind." Darien started.

"You did? How can I be a sailor senshi?" Alex replied.

"Well, we are..." Serena started before a loud roar and three large monsters came charging into the clearing. The two had no choice but to transform in their alter egos in front of Alex. Just as they finished, the creatures threw beams of dark energy at the two super heros. After a few seconds of battle, Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon were hit and thrown a few feet away.

"Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask!" She turned angrily to the creatures."Why you filthy...I'll teach you to hurt my friends and ruin my birthday!" Alex yelled and ran at the monsters.

"You think you can take us on, puny human?! Just give us the guardians and we'll leave." one of the monsters sneered.

"Puny! I'll show you puny." Alex growled as she grabbed one creature's arm and flung him into a tree with seemingly no effort. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon watched in amazement as Alex fought. Maria had been right. When Alex was this angry and protecting someone, only a fool confronted her.

Just as Alex defeated the last monster, six girls came running around the corner, wondering what the heck all the noise was all about. Their eyes went wide for a moment when they noticed the two heros from Japan. Everyone stared at each other for a moment. Except for Alex, who was deep in thought, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Umm, Alex. Who are these girls?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Hmm? Oh, those are those are my best friends. We've been buddies since grade school. This is Noreen, Samantha, Breana, Miranda, Amanda and Elisa. Guys, these, as you know, are Tuxedo Mask/Darien Chiba in his other form. And Sailor Moon/Serena Tsukino, her civilian form." Alex introduced. Would you mind tellng me what's going on Serena?"

"Well, the short story of it is that I became Sailor Moon at fifteen and found the other scouts shortly after. Tuxedo Mask appeared shortly after and as you know, we all fought against evil in Tokyo; up until recently." Sailor Moon replied as she and Tuxedo Mask de-transformed back. She couldn't help the sad expression that entered her eyes.

"Hey Serena, what's the matter!? As soon as you mentioned your friends, you looked sad." Alex replied, concerned for her friend.

"Well...my friends betrayed me. And in the worse possible way. I'll just say, for now, that it involves with me being pregnant. I don't want to really say why right now Alex. It's just too painful." Serena replied, looking down as a few tears came to her eyes. She looked up when she felt Darien nudge her shoulder. To her surprise, Alex as well as her friends were seething. For a moment, Serena felt sorry for her friends in Tokyo.

"How could they do such a thing to you Serena. You're a kind, sweet person. I despise people like that!" Alex growled. Then her expression softened. "I know you will tell us everything when you're ready, Serena."

"If Alex wants you as a friend, then so do we, if you will have us. All of us despise false friends.

"Same here." the other girls chorused in.

Serena smiled and nodded. It was good to have true and carrying people around here. Things were definitely getting better for her now, and she hoped it would stay that way.

"Alex, are you and your friends coming? The party's about to start." Maria yelled from a building not that far off.

"Yeah, we're coming mom." Alex yelled back.

"Master says that one of these pitiful humans has the sacred stone. Maybe I'll just have a little fun before I start to get serious." Brime laughed mischievously to herself.

Brime started throwing very tiny balls of energy, much like static electricity, at humans who walked by her hiding spot. A few people showed a soft light, while others didn't, while others cursed and continued on their way.

"My, what language some of these humans have." Brime tsked, giggling.

"Quite frankly, I don't blame them." a voice behind Brime spoke up.

"Who the blazes are you?! And none of this is your business.

"If you really must know, I'm Sailor Sun and I help protect the people of earth. So scram before I decide to really roast you." Sailor Sun ordered.

"I don't have to listen to the likes of you. You're nothing but a puny human." Brime sneered.

"Yes you do. Now that was just a warning shot. The next one won't be. Your choice." Sailor Sun replied as her weak attack at Brime. The attack hit Brime's shoulder, making the youma wince in pain.

"I'll be back." Brime grumbled and disappeared.

'Serena, I hope we don't need you back too soon. I want you to be happy." Sailor Sun sighed as she de-transformed and walked off.

"Setsuna, have you been able to find out where Serena is?" Haruka asked hopefully.

"No. Father won't allow me to open time windows. He has barely spoken to me since he and Queen Serenity appeared to us." Setsuna answered, looking downcast.

"We all messed up big time. Here we are saying we trust Serena..." Haruka replied, scowling at the ground as if it had done something.

"What's done is done. If we can find Sakura, maybe we can start to make amends." Michiru stated hopefully. The other two adults nodded in agreement, and little Hotaru looked at them in confusion. She hadn't been with them when the others had betrayed Serena. They decided to head toward the Crown Arcade and get something to eat.

"Now why would a youma be here torturing people? What was that thing up to?" Sakura pondered as she took a sip from her tea. She looked out the window and saw three people heading towards her; or at least the Crown. As Sakura started her letter to Serena, she heard the bell over the door jingle and three familiar voice talking silently.

"Sakura, do you mind if we talk with you for a while?" Michiru asked politely.

"Alright, if you must." Sakura replied quietly, guesturing to the other side of the table and waited while the Outers sat down. Hotaru sat down shyly beside her.

"Sakura, we just wanted to tell you that we are truly sorry for what we said did to Serena. We weren't being the friends we claimed to be." Setsuna replied, looking at the tabletop in shame.

"You certainly weren't! You three should realize Serena values life a little more than she does her friendships. You two, Michiru, Haruka should realize that a child is a product of his or her environment." Sakura replied firmly, then sighed. "And I apologize for my outburst the other day, I just hate seeing Serena hurt."

"How is Serena?" Michiru asked.

"She is happy and has a good friend. Serena's is allowing me to tell you some things, so I have printed out some of the things she has e-mailed me about." Sakura answered, reaching into her bag and pulling out a couple pages of paper.

Author Note- alright heres the 4th chapter. I hope you enjoy it! Please review to let me know n thanks again to SangosCourage!


End file.
